


I Hate You (I Love You)

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, baby teeny tiny vigilantes, i am very tired and i just wanted to write felicity using curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: (Baby Vigilantes) Felicity is mad at Oliver after he gets hurt on the field





	I Hate You (I Love You)

She paced back and forth in the center of the foundry, twirling the purple strands of hair between her fingers.  
She was watching the camera's from Verdant so she knew he was on his way down.  
Though, if she hadn't been watching she still would have known from the random "Ow"s coming from upstairs.

The door to the foundry opened and Felicity stood at the bottom of the staircase.  
Diggle helped Oliver down the stairs, the last thing they needed was for him to fall and hurt himself twice in one night.

Once at the bottom, Diggle let Oliver carry himself by leaning on things while he pulled over a chair.  
Felicity crossed her arms, staring at him.

"What?"  
He asked, slightly annoyed.  
Sure, she was staring at him with the same attitude but at least she didn't leave him worried she was dead for 20 minutes.

"You're a fucking dumbass."  
Felicity stated, walking back over to the computers.

"You're in a great mood."  
Oliver slowly stood up and made his way over to her.  
He leaned on the tables holding up the monitors.

"What's your deal?"

 

Felicity starting aggressively typing, ignoring him completely.  
Oliver looked at Diggle for any context.  
He shrugged.

Of course.  
Diggle would usually take her side on these things.  
Probably because he was scared of not being on her side.  
Oliver was.

 

Though, after a night like tonight, he wasn't in the mood for the silent treatment.

"Felicity?"

She continued to ignore him.

"You're a child."  
He took the arm quiver and tossed it onto the table.

"I'm a child?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at least I didn't fall 15 feet out of a second story window."

"That's why you're in a mood? I'm the one who almost died!"

Felicity rolled her eyes, turning her chair away from him.  
"Look who's acting like a child now."

 

Oliver turned her chair back around.  
"What is your problem?"

"Did you knock your head on the way down?"

"I knocked a lot of things on the way down but the only thing making my head hurt now is you."

"You almost died."

 

Oliver stood there for a minute, he looked at Diggle.  
Diggle gave him the _Don't be a smartass_ look.  
He really nailed that look.

 

"Really? Damn, how did I miss that?"

Just because he gets the look doesn't mean he listens to it.

"Maybe you should give each other some space?"  
Diggle suggested, neither of them listening.

 

"Maybe you should have died."  
Felicity turned her chair around again.

"And let you have the satisfaction of a forever ' _I told you so_ '? Not a chance."

"More like the satisfaction of never having to listen to you."

"Well, no one is asking you to stay."

"Your voice would still haunt me."

 

Diggle watched these two go back and forth for about an hour.  
He was used to it.  
That's what happens when you get two angsty college kids together.  
He would leave if he had the choice.

But he got paid to watch over Oliver.  
That and he actually cared about these two kids.  
For some reason?

 

"Every night, it's the same thing! I get hurt, you yell at me, we get food, and start again the next day! I'm sick of this constant circle!"

"Then stop getting hurt!"

 

There it was.  
Finally.

"What?"

"Stop getting hurt...I'll stop yelling if you stop getting hurt."

 

While it was good Felicity finally said something this was uncharted territory for Diggle.  
For all of them really.

 

"Getting hurt isn't apart of the plan-"

"I know! I just..."  
Felicity stood up and started pacing again.  
"You scared me tonight."

"I scared me too!"

"Oliver..."

"Sorry..."

"You're annoying and stupid and I'm serious I can't stand the sound of your voice-"

"You got a point?"

"See? That annoying voice again..."

Cue the annoyed glare.

"You're the first person I can actually trust. I don't trust many people."  
Felicity looked over at Diggle.  
"I trust you too. More so than him."

"I know that."

 

"If you died, I would have had to start over with a more annoying rich kid and that's a lot of work."  
She sighed, climbing into her chair backwards, facing Oliver.

"You know, it's normal to say you care about someone without the insults right?"

Felicity shrugged.  
"I'm damaged. I don't know what caring is."  
She spun around in the chair.

After a few turns she stopped it back where it was in the first place.  
"But...If I did know...I would assume it...resembles what we have here..."

Oliver sighed.  
"You know what? I'll take it."  
He made his way over to Felicity and hugged her.

 

"I'll try to stop almost dying."

Felicity pulled away.  
"It's all I ask!"

 

Diggle shook his head and threw a set of normal clothes at Oliver.  
"Get changed, Big Belly Burger isn't gonna stay open much longer."

 

Felicity's arms flew up.  
"Big Belly!"

Oliver started walking to the back of the foundry, Felicity stopping him for a second.  
"You're still a fucking dumbass."

Oliver shook his head and continued on.

 

Now was the start of the new routine.  
Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sleepy so if there is wrong things in here oh well  
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
